Chapter 1: The start of a new life
by XsPaReS
Summary: The story of Ishine Kuro
1. Prolouge: The start of a new life

This is the first chapter of my first story. Hope you enjoy and review.

? Pov

I walked into the academy and I got to say I was excited. I'm talking about the soul reaper academy where you become a soul reaper. I have left my family to become a soul reaper. I'll lay it down a few days ago my family was attacked by the hollow, Bisharp; I just stood while my family was being beaten. Even my father who was the strongest of us all was covered in blood on the verge of death. When it came to me I just screamed and everything went black. The last thing I remember is a few loud screams and the sound of dropping blood. When I open my eyes I see my body drenched in dried blood. How long was I out I had no idea. Then I hear footsteps and dropping blood. When it came into vision I saw it was a soul reaper. I saw soul reapers before but not like this. Half his face was gone and most of his organs were gone. The proud and noble soul reaper that seemed invincible was dying a few feet away. Then he talked to me.

He whispers," Young dragon child you must never be afraid or you will lose everything, you understand."

I said," How I am not that strong."

He shouted," THEN BECOME STRONG!"

I whispered," How."

He shouted," WHAT ARE YOU DEAF! BECOME STRONG UNLESS YOU WANT MY SACRIFICE TO BE IN VAIN! Now take this sword. Its name is X when it feels you are truly strong you will get a shikai (initial release) and if you get stronger than that you will get a bankai (final release).

I said," At least tell me your name."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," He said.

Then in a flash he was gone. From that day I decided that I would never be afraid again. I will protect my family and all the people I love. To honor him my last name is Kuro, not Kurosaki, which means I have succeeded in protecting them which I have not done. By the way my name Ishine Kuro and I am becoming a soul reaper and I will become the strongest of them all. I am 17 years old. My body still drenched in blood so I remember my promise. I am dragon warrior on my way to becoming a soul reaper. I have tattoos all over me like Rengi Obari. Don't question. My eyes are a fiery red. You could call me instinctive, I usually don't think out things I just go.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to leave ideas. Always feel free to review and tell your friends.

Name-

Age-

Species-

Gender-

Bio-(optional)

Likes-

Dislikes-

History-(optional)

Other-


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

Here is my second chapter. Hope you enjoy this and review.

Ishine Pov

I walk into the soul academy ready to take on this school, as if on cue I get a first day surprise. One second I'm standing in the lounge the second some retarded dumass runs into me. She was a girl about 17 like me. She had black hair and big brown eyes. She seemed to have determination in her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE, WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" I screamed.

"I'm so sorry but I'm being chased," she said.

"By who," I said.

"HEY BITCH, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" A voice screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Who's that," I said.

"That's Shune, he has dated every girl in his grade but me. He asked to go on a date but I said no. Now he wants kill me, help me," she said.

"Okay," I answered.

He walks up to me and screams.

He was a tall dude with muscles. He had spiky hair and black eyes. He was 18 though. He had kill in his eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU, THIS IS NOT BETWEEN ME AND YOU. SO UNLESS YOU WANT TO HAVE THE CRAP BEATEN OUT OF YOU MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU RED LIZARD! NOW MOVE!" Shune screamed.

"First of all I don't take yelling well and I am a dragon. Now get ready to fight me dumass," I answered.

I drew my zanpukto and he drew his. I don't know how fast it happened but he had already slit my legs and arms and was heading for the girl. I see a pool of blood surrounding me and students surrounding my dying body. I heard one sentence in all the commotion.

"You would never beat me with that type of skill," Shune said.

Then I passed out. I was in my father's training room. I saw my family and ran to him but no matter how fast I ran I never got closer. Then that hollow Bisharp came. Then my legs froze. Then he lifted his hands and slashed my family. It was as though my just died and ruined my being. I just fell to my knees sobbing. Then I hear a voice.

"Can you hear me Ishine," He said.

"Yes but who are you," I replied

"My name is X, your zanpukto," he replied.

He looked like me except one side had blue eyes and a stare that pierced the heart. The other eye was red and a stare that melted the soul.

"Do you wish to save that girl more than anything," he said.

"Yes," I said.

"Then I will give you that power, you will awaken soon, you know what you must do," he said.

"You will learn what happens when you say no to Shune," he said.

"Someone, help me," she said.

"Power of Ice and Fire unite X," I chanted.

A brilliant flash of blue and red light engulfed the room. When the lights cleared my sword had changed. I had two swords one sparkling with the power of ice and the other burning with the power of fire. There was lots of muttering but the main thing I heard was word shikai. My eyes became blue and red.

"SHUNE, you will feel the power of ice and fire, now perish," I said.

"Ch... Chill dude I was playing don't hurt me," He replied running away.

"Hm, coward," I sighed.

"Thank you sir, my name is Inoue," she said.

"Hey, no big deal, okay. I couldn't let him hurt you," I said.

"It is a big deal, for one you saved my life and second you used your shikai before we even started zanpukto training," she said.

"Good job kid," a voice said.

"Captain Kenpachi, I can't believe you're here," Inoue said.

He was a tall man with spiky hair and bells at the end of each end. He had plenty of scars and an eye patch. He was wearing a captains robe. He had a grin that showed he liked to fight.

"Well this year I have to give each student their dorm partner and I have to decide who is the strongest at the end of the year and I have to assign the graduates to their squads. This is going to be a boring year," he sighed.

"Well maybe you'll be surprised by us," she said.

"Well I'll see you in the training room for the lecture," he said.

"Well goodbye," she said.

I walked through the halls but everybody backed away. Was it because I was a dragon or maybe because I could use a shikai? Then I went into the training room. There were a lot of people dressed in a black kimono. I wasn't wearing kimono just black pants. I refused to wear a dress. It was about to start until I run into Inoue again. She was psyched for what was about to happen.

"I can't wait to see what dorm, I get. I'm hoping my roommate isn't weird," she said.

"I really don't care as long as they don't disturb my training. I have a reason for coming here," I said.

"You really don't express yourself do you," she replied.

"Whatever," I replied.

Then it started what it said really made me think. He told us the legend of the beast.

"Eons ago a disaster have struck the soul society. A beast bearing the mark of a dragon almost succeeded in destroying the soul society. When all seemed bleak a warrior cloaked in flames and ice sealed it away in a child. It is said that beast will rise again and the warrior will return. Until that day we must train," Kenpachi said.

"David that sounds like you and your zanpukto, maybe you are the warrior," she replied.

"Maybe who knows what is going to happen," I said.

"Okay now for dorms. First Inoue and Ishine," he said.

"Well what a stroke of luck, my savior is my roommate," she said.

"Cool," I said.

He announced a bunch of names until he finished with his final announcement.

"Okay don't forget about who is the strongest student competition. In the lead we have Ishine who used shikai before class started," he said.

There was some muttering and staring and then everyone focused.

"Okay have a good year," he said.

I walked to my room placed my stuff down and lay down. I was thinking what just happened today; I used shikai, saw my zanpukto, got in a fight, and made a friend. Good day I guess. Then Inoue walked in as cheerful as ever but stopped when he saw me.

"Well Inoue I got to go and train, see you later," I said.

"Okay bye," she said.

Then I opened a dragon portal and left.

Inoue Pov

"Well he's gone thank god. I don't know why but the moment he used his shikai, my heart started beating even faster. A guy who wasn't a jerk and stood up for me. At that moment I knew I fell for Ishine Kuro. I wonder if he knows because I do blush when he is near me. Well I best not think about it. I'll cross that bridge when I get there. I wonder what that portal was," I said.

Ishine's thoughts

"Wonder why Inoue always blushed around me. Maybe it's because I saved her. Well whatever I need to train," I said.

Kenpachi Pov

"The kid is strong. Do you think he knows he has the beast?" I said.

"No he doesn't I'm certain," a voice said.

"But head captain Yomamoto shouldn't we at least consider the possibility, who knows he might…" I started.

"SILENCE KENPACHI, he can't sense it. It hasn't even started to try and break free," he said.

"True, what I don't get is that Ichigo could have easily killed that hollow but instead he took the blow. Why head captain would he do this," I said.

"I don't know but have noticed that Ichigo was having trouble with zanpukto and his spiritual pressure was weakening. Maybe he thought it was his time. It is sad we could have used his help," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to leave ideas. Always feel free to review and tell your friends.

Name-

Age-

Species-

Gender-

Bio-(optional)

Likes-

Dislikes-

History-(optional)

Other-


	3. Chapter 3: The Change

Here is my third chapter. Hope you enjoy and review.

Ishine Pov

Today is the first day of school. The classroom had no chairs and no desks. There were just walls lined with targets and moving dummies. As I looked around the room I see a familiar face. It was Shune boasting as usual. The moment he saw me he backed away in fear. I don't think it was because of what happened with my sword, I think it was because of the scar over my eye.

Ishine's flashback Pov

When I opened the dragon portal I started training. In front of me a giant dragon was roaring. It seemed to have more power than me but I still wanted to fight it. I summoned my sword but didn't activate my shikai. Then the dragon spoke to me.

"Do you really believe you can defeat me without a shikai? You are foolish if you believe that," the dragon said.

"Yes, now prepare to die," I replied.

My sword clashed with his claws and sparks flew. For that moment I felt power. A rush of energy that made me crave the excitement of battle. As I was blocking he used his other claw to smack me away. I jumped back but was deflected by a beam that shot out of his claw. I blocked most of it but my eye got cut. That's how my eye got a scar. Before I could stand up he stomped me.

"Is that really all the power you have? Your family will be dead before you could lift a finger," he said.

That was when I snapped. I wasn't me for a second I was a beast. I had no mind only instincts and those instincts were telling to kill. It lifted my blade and forced a charged rush. The dragon blocked but my sword went straight through. The moment my blade was about to pierce his heart my mind broke through the spell.

"That's enough, go rest yourself," I said

"Okay," he replied.

Ishine Pov

As I walked to a spot I spotted Inoue running toward me. I had to admit she looked hot as hell in her black kimono.

"Hey Ishine, what happened to your eye," she said.

"It's nothing just a training accident. It's no big deal," I said.

"Okay," she said.

Then the class started. Everyone immediately went silent and went to straight line. I was excited to start learning but was worried if that thing would take over me again. I didn't want that to happen. I would have no control there would be no telling who I would hurt. Everybody except Inoue hates me I don't need people mad at me for trying to kill them.

"Okay maggots let us see if you got what it takes to be a soul reaper. You're going sweat, cry, and beg for mercy. All of you who don't like hard work had best leave before you die," Our instructor said.

We all stated, "Sir Yes sir!"

"Then get ready to learn some kido. Kido requires mental focus to perform if you lose focus for one second you could blow yourself up. Now we will learn two kido attacks until we move on. The first will be #31 Shakkahō or Red Fire Cannon and the second is #33 Sōkatsui or Blue Fire, now we will start with the incantation for #31. Now repeat after me, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south, hado # 31 Shakkahō," he said.

""Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south, hado # 31 Shakkahō," I said.

Then a beam of pure red energy shot out of my hands. I started generating high-temperature flames, discharging it from both hands. The only problem is that instead of hitting the target I hit the instructor.

"Now that is what I call a kido. Why can't you all be as good as that," he said.

"Awesome now can I try the other one. I already know the incantation," I said.

"Sure," he said.

""Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws, hado #33 Sōkatsui," I said.

Then blue flame discharged from my palms. Then the moment it was about to hit the target that monster took control of me. It willed me to move my hands and I hit Inoue. After the strike I came back to myself. She was covered in blood and when I say I meant covered. Her face was submerged in blood. The only thing I saw was her eyes. They had fear in them; utter terror had filled her mind, fear of me. I knew that I lost my only friend in this school.

"Inoue, please forgive me. I don't know what got over me," I begged.

"It's fine," she said.

"No it's not I hurt my only friend. I will do anything for your forgiveness," I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"Anything," she asked.

"Yes," I said on my knees.

"Okay meet me in the dorm after class," she said.

"Okay," I answered.

After I saw her get bandaged and get to her spot I started to relax. Class ended and I walked to my dorm. I wonder what she'll tell me. I'm hoping it's not embarrassing or degrading. Well whatever as long as we are square it is fine with me.

Inoue Pov

"Awesome I can get anything from him. I already know what I want. I am going to tell him to go on a date with me. Yeah at least my nerves can't beat me. I wonder where we'll go," I thought.

I started to write this in my diary. Then I remembered to go and get my sword from the training room. That was when I made my mistake. I left my diary open and two people were able to read it. First Shune came in to see how to get me back.

Shune Pov

"What a stroke of luck, her diary. Let me see how I can get this whore. Well here we go. Dear diary I met this really cool guy today his name was Ishine Kuro. He is really strong; he protected me from some asshole named Shune. Well either way he summoned a shikai and at that moment I fell in love with him," I read. "Well that was cool to know, now let's see what she wrote for today. Dear diary today Ishine blasted me with a kido. I knew it was an accident but he was on his knees begging for mercy. He said he would do anything for my forgiveness. I already know what I would ask him for. I going to ask for a date and to have a good night of ….," I read. "Oh my god I have to warn Ishine.

Then I heard some footsteps and the sound of Ishine's voice.

"Crap I got to get out of here," I said.

Then I got out through the window and vanished.

Ishine Pov

I walked into the room expecting to see Inoue. Instead I find her diary open on her bed. Do I dare read this girl's sacred bible? Whatever either way she should be here soon. As if on cue she walked into the room with a huge grin on her face.

"Well are you ready," she said.

"I guess," I said.

"You're taking me on a date as part of it," she stated with glee.

"Wait, wait you want to go on a date with me. Do you like me?" I asked.

"Yes and yes," she replied.

"Well okay I guess. Then what, you said there was more," I asked.

"That is a secret," she said.

Then I extended my wings and flew us to an open area to have a picnic under the stars. It seemed cool until we were interrupted by Shune.

"Ishine come here," he said.

I went to him.

"Dude you got to get away she wants to….," he started saying until I cut him off.

"First of all I thought us enemies hated each other and second I am kind of on a date. Now if you don't mind I would like to go back to her," I said.

"Ishine are you coming back," Inoue called out.

I walked back and enjoyed the rest of our date. We even made out a few times. Now she tells me it is time to go back to our dorm. In our dorm I had one question.

"What is the second part of this favor," I asked.

"This is it," she said.

She pushed me on my bed while my guard was down. Then she took off her kimono showing her under garments.

"I want you to rape me. Make me feel pleasure," she said.

"Whoa don't you think this is too far," I said.

"I thought you said you would do anything to repay me," she said.

"Fine," I said.

For that night I fucked her. That day I took a girl's virginity. You know what it felt good.

"Thanks for the great night," she said.

"The pleasure is mine," I said.

That was day I got more friends.

Author's Note: Enjoy and send me some ocs.

Name-

Age-

Species-

Gender-

Bio-(optional)

Likes-

Dislikes-

History-(optional)

Other-


	4. Chapter 4

Here is my fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy and review.

Ishine Pov

Well it has been six weeks here at this school and I have mastered both kido techniques. Now he says it is time to move on to bakudo. Bakudo hold the target in place instead of attacking them.

"Okay we will learn two bakudos. The first is #61 Rikujōkōrō or Six Rods Prison of Light and the second is #75 Gochūtekkan or Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars. Now of course we will be using the Incantation. Now repeat this incantation, Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six, bakudo #61 Rikujōkōrō ," he said.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six, bakudo #61 Rikujōkōrō," I said.

Then six rods of light came out of hand and surrounded a dummy. It summoned six thin, wide beams of light that slammed into his midsection, holding him in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. Everybody else's bakudo failed except for mine and Shune's. We were locked in a battle of endurance to see whose would break first. Then I heard a voice in my head. It wasn't mine or my zanpukto's voice, this voice was evil and cruel. It was telling kill them all get the blood.

"Get out of my head," I screamed.

That was when my bakudo broke.

"Ha I won, how you feel Ishine," Shune asked.

"Whatever I got to go," I said.

Shune Pov

"Yes I beat Ishine. I wonder why he screamed," I thought.

In The Bathroom

"God I'm all sweaty from training," I said.

As I was washing my face I got scared. There was feeling in this room an evil feeling. Then when I looked out the window I saw this thing with a white mask. It was holding a zanpukto and had bloodlust in its eyes.

"What is that thing," I screamed.

"Shune you will die today," It said in a dark voice.

It held a sword and I was shocked to death. I screamed at the top of my lungs but it was useless. See I was the only person without a roommate. Also the walls were sound proof so people wouldn't be disturbed by a person's training.

"That blade I…I…its Ishine's blade. Ishine is that you," I said.

"Ishine that name has no meaning to me. I only have one memory and it was when you left me for death. Then you ran when my power increased, now you will fight me and when you lose I will bathe in your blood," he said.

He was gone for a few minutes and I ran for the door. Before I could even get within 3 feet of range he appeared in front of the door. He threw me my zanpukto and got in his fighting stance. As I was getting into mine I had one thought this was the day I was going to die. This creature was no longer Ishine, it was a mindless creature of destruction and had all its power headed toward me. The last thing I can remember was something breaking, the sound of dropping blood, and crying. I'm guessing this is what I deserve for being a bitch that pretended to be the boss of everyone. As my body slowly disintegrated I cried two words, I'm Sorry. A zanpukto hit the ground and disappeared that was the death of Shune.

Ishine Pov

I open my eyes if awakening from a dark sleep. There was blood everywhere, on the floor, on my body, and on my zanpukto. Did I cause this, yes; I would have to cause this type of terror. I wonder how I don't remember anything. Then I heard a dark and dangerous voice.

"That would have been me, I just love the taste of blood," he said.

"No not you, It can't be you," I said.

"Oh but it is and I see you still remember me from that time," he said.

ISHINE'S FLASHBACK

I was sparring with my friend. He kept pushing me to the ground and laughing. Then on his next swing he got me dead in the face. Then he came, a mask with a skull shaped design on it sprouted on my face. I just stood there in my mind unable to control my body. I only had one thought and it was to kill everything and get the blood. I raised my wooden sword which transformed into a steel blade and cut him down. I was yelling to myself to stop but I couldn't before I could completely kill him I ripped off the mask. He still died because I opened up his chest. Then that night I saw myself but I looked like I do now but I completely white and wearing that mask.

"How did you enjoy that power," he said.

I woke up and begged that this would never happen again.

BACK IN SHUNE'S ROOM

"So are you finally gonna let me take over or do you still want to fight my power," he said.

"I will never give in to your power," I screamed.

"Fine but remember this the more you fight the easier it will be to weaken your spirit," he said.

"Just leave me alone," I screamed.

Then I cleaned up any evidence and ran to my dorm. Then Inoue is trying to calm me down but it wasn't working. She just kept trying until I finally slapped her. She sat there crying and a little cut up.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk right now, please just leave me alone," I said.

"But Ishine," she said.

"INOUE, please," I said.

I opened my dragon portal and left.

? Pov

"Yes I would like to enroll in this academy," I said.

"Name please," The attendant asked.

"Ikaku Madarame," I said.

Author's Note: Enjoy and send me some ocs.

Name-

Age-

Species-

Gender-

Bio-(optional)

Likes-

Dislikes-

History-(optional)

Other-


	5. Chapter 5:Here is my bro

Here is my fifth chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Ikaku Pov

I thought," That was easy, I can't believe they didn't sense my hollow energy. Finally I can capture the beast and become an aspada (Ten blades)."

I walked through the hallway and caught a glimpse of the beast but he seemed to have a dark look in his face. I decided to walk in to see what he was doing. Maybe I could get close to him and take him out from the inside. Okay now to make friends with this boy.

"Hey dude, you're the kid had a shikai before school," I said.

"Yeah so what of it," He said.

"Well my name is Ikaku and I thought you were extremely cool," I said.

"Well thanks my name is Ishine Kuro," he said.

"Awesome how about you come to my dorm later," I said.

"Sure what dorm number are you," he said.

"Dorm number 37," I said.

"Sorry but I can't come I have practice my bakudo," he said.

Then he ran away.

Ishine Pov

"God why did Ikaku get the room I murdered somebody in. I have to figure out how to tame that thing or I could hurt my friends.

As I went into my dorm I was greeted with a big hug and kiss from Inoue.

"Hey Ishine I know you were feeling down lately so to cheer you up I put on my sexiest clothes and cleaned of your bed. I'm pretty sure you know what I'm hinting at," she said.

"Okay fine but remember tomorrow my brother is coming over so don't let him find out about us, okay," I said.

"Okay (she said with a gloomy accent) but why don't you want him to know about us," she said.

"Well the guys in our family besides our dad made a pact to not date until our age is 20. We all believed that girls would make us weak. Before you start looking at me with disrespectful eyes I know that is not the case now," I said.

"Okay but when you become 20 you better tell him about us," she said.

"Okay I am going to go train in the training hall, see ya later," I said.

Inoue Pov

"I can tell something is bugging him. I was hoping I would never have to use this again but I need to know what is bugging him," I said.

I pulled out a black bug and whispered Ishine's name. Then it flew to his head and came back in front of me.

"Okay play memory from Ishine Kuro," I said.

Then as I watched his memory I saw him transform into that beast and he was talking.

"Must kill Shune, must kill Shune," He kept saying.

Then I watched as he killed Shune in some sort of controlled state. Then I saw him argue with that copy and cry as he cleans the evidence.

"I can't believe that is what is he is keeping inside, I wish I didn't see that. I'll have to confront him for this but not today he is cheering up.

? Pov

"Awesome I can't wait to see my bro," I said.

I ran into the academy so I could find him. Then I see him talking with some people, I assumed they were his friends and ran to him.

"Bro what is up," I screamed.

"Hey Drake I haven't seen you in forever," he said.

"Yeah so how is it here it has been good. I have made a bunch of friends. I am on top of the strength list, so everything is awesome on my end. Hey what is the news in dragon cove," he said.

"Well everything is good but when you left mom and dad started treating me like shit but it is alright," I replied.

"Well I'll show my dorm and where you get to crash and did you remember to bring the stuff," I said.

"Oh yeah I got an Xbox, some fire rocks, and dragon gold. By the way what is the dragon gold for," he asked.

"Oh you see my wings got cut up and I can't fly so I'm going to use the dragon to heal my wings," I replied.

Then we walked to my dorm and showed him his bed, and then we set up the Xbox and started playing Call of Duty. Then Inoue came in covered in sweat.

"Hey what is a girl doing in here," I shouted.

"That is my roommate and you will behave yourself," he said.

"Fine and are you ready for Drago-War," I said.

"You got your sword," he asked.

"Yep and you want to invite you friends to play here are some dragon crystals," I said.

I left the room to prepare the field.

Ishine Pov

"Okay Inoue you want to play," I asked.

"Depends on how you play," she asked.

"Well we battle with wooden swords in the air and try to knock the opponent the ground and the winner gets the golden crystal which is awesome because I win every year but since I wasn't legal age I couldn't use it," I said.

"What is a golden crystal," she asked.

"It is a special crystal that allows a dragon to become human or for a human to become a dragon. To sum it up it gives you the ability to switch from dragon to human forms," I said.

"That would be awesome to become a dragon and soar through the sky," she said.

"Hey you saying you don't have fun when I'm carrying you through the sky," I said.

"What are you saying that I don't find you fun," She said.

After we settled the argument we hugged and ended it with a kiss. What I didn't know is that Drake was coming and saw me kiss her. I have to say he had chosen his words to the harshest way known to man.

"What the fuck is this? Why do you have a girlfriend? We made a fucking pact and you broke it to be with this whore. You son of bitch we all made a blood oath. I can't even look at you," he said.

"Drake I can explain," I started.

"No you betrayed us and now I am going to beat your ass and you know what I want a blood bet," he said.

"Don't Drake," I said.

"Yes and if I win you have to break up with her and change dorms but if I lose the pact is broken, got it," he said storming off.

"God this is the bullshit that makes me mad he knows he is going to lose, so the pact is going to be broken and he will be mad as hell," I said.

"It is okay we'll figure this out.

"Fine," I sighed.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to leave ideas. Always feel free to review and tell your friends.

Name-

Age-

Species-

Gender-

Bio-(optional)

Likes-

Dislikes-

History-(optional)

Other-


End file.
